<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soda and animals don’t go together by Cellophaneisastoner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930221">Soda and animals don’t go together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner'>Cellophaneisastoner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friends to Lovers, He has the same execution as Gundham but different, I actually shed tears while writing this, Kaz basically replaces Gundham in his execution and onward, Kaz doesn’t survive, Kaz wasn’t a creep just called Sonia “Miss Sonia” bc he has manners, Nekomaru shows up at the end as a ghost and has some appearances, No Spoilers, Not actually implied Sonsoudam, Sorry Kaz, fluff at the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can’t believe I wrote this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi &amp; Everyone, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soda and animals don’t go together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well then, it’s decided. Tanaka Gundham killed Nekomaru!” Hajime yelled, slamming his hand down. Sonia was shaking, clutching tightly onto her shirt while sobbing. Kazuichi stood, staring blankly at Gundham, who looked to the side.</p><p>“I did kill Nidai Nekomaru-“ The breeder started, only to be cut off when Monokuma spoke up. “Alright, lets just get to the punishment.” The monochrome bear groaned, slamming his mallet down.</p><p>Then, something unexpected happened. “Soda Kazuichi has been found guilty, time for the punishment!” The bear yelled. Sonia and Gundham shot up. “But I killed the mortal, not Kazuichi!” The ravenette protested. Kazuichi let out a small yelp as he was grabbed and pulled back. He quickly regained his balance, struggling against the hand clamped to his jumpsuit. “Wait, I didn’t do it! Why am I getting executed?!” The pinkette wailed, reaching outwards towards the others. </p><p>Hajime reached out, grabbing Kazuichi’s hand and pulling. “He didn’t do it, why are you doing this?!” Sonia screamed, racing to help the sobbing mechanic. Unfortunately, Hajime’s grip loosened, allowing Kazuichi to be torn from his hand. “Monokuma you bastard! he didn’t do it!” Fuyuhiko yelled, jumping from his podium to run after Kazuichi.</p><p>”Well I know that! It just seems much more fun to get rid of the person you all hate, right?” The bear laughed.</p><p>“You asshole!” Hajime yelled. Nagito, who was silent the entire time, ran after Kazuichi. Only for the door to slam shut in his and Fuyuhiko’s faces. They were forced back onto their podiums, circling to face where Kazuichi was.</p><p>The mechanic they had all secretly grown fond of looked so much smaller than he actually was. He was shaking, tears streaming down his face. “Please, I didn’t do it! Please please please please!” He repeatedly muttered, although it seemed like shouting with how quiet things had gotten. </p><p>Monokuma gave a shrieking laugh as he finished, climbing onto the bull. “Have fun!” The bear cheered.</p><p>Then, the stampede set off. Quickly, Kazuichi turned and ran, managing to stay in front of the stampede. Then, he tripped. “Kazuichi!” Sonia screamed, banging on the glass that separated them from him. Kazuichi scrambles to his feet, but it was already too late. The first bull ran over him, drawing a blood curdling scream from the mechanic. Then another, and another. </p><p>After the stampede was over and the dust had cleared, the group got their first look at what happened the Kazuichi. His dull eyes, now a dark shade of brown stared back at them blankly. The pinkette’s beanie had been ripped from his head, revealing black roots. Bruises littered his skin, and blood dripped from his wounds. </p><p>The smile that Sonia and Gundham treasured so much was missing from the mechanic’s face, and tears made their way down his cheeks slowly. Chiaki looked away, clutching her jacket tightly as Sonia wailed into a shaking Gundham. Hajime stared down at what he had called his best friend before breaking down, slamming the glass and screaming curses.</p><p>Nagito fell to his knees, the diseased boy holding his shaking hands to his chest. Akane and Fuyuhiko were both pounding onto the glass, shouting about killing Monokuma.</p><p>”W-Why would the retched bear do something like this?” Gundham whispered, finally allowing his tears to flow down.</p><p>Kazuichi looked down, shocked at their reactions. “Why are you here, Soda?” Nekomaru asked, looking over. Kazuichi didn’t answer, instead only pointing down.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>•AFTER EVERYONE BUT KAZ WOKE UP•</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Gundham stared down at the peaceful face of the mechanic, holding Sonia’s hand. The pod, which was designed to open when its inhabitant woke up, hissed slightly as it opened, making the pair jerk back.</p><p>Sonia burst into tears as Kazuichi pushed open the lid. His hair, now showing his black hair more prominently, was more taken care of then in the game.</p><p>The mechanic let out a gasp as he was pulled into a hug, the blonde sobbing. “M-miss Sonia?” He whispered, shakily bringing his arms around her. He looked up at Gundham, smile brightening. “Hamster-chan!” He whispered, voice quiet from the screaming he had done.</p><p>The breeder fell to his knees, holding the two of them in his arms. “This is our chance to say this.” Sonia suddenly realized. “Say wha-mph!” Kazuichi started, interrupted when Sonia pressed a kiss against his lips, Gundham doing the same afterwards.</p><p>The pinkette’s face went red. “Will you go out with us, Kazuichi?” Gundham asked, smiling nervously.</p><p>”Uh, yeah. I’d like that.” The mechanic answered, smiling softly. Sonia let out a cheer, hugging Kazuichi again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can’t write this sucked</p><p>Might delete it later idk</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>